Dimensiones descontroladas
by Levan the Hedgehog
Summary: Despues de derrotar al Time Eater, un nuevo portal se abre, trayendo consigo a diez nuevos amigos, pero Eggman ha conseguido formar un equipo junto a nuevos y viejos enemigos para conquistar Mobius.¿Lo lograrán? Pasen y lean. Género: aventura, romance, humor y acción.


**Dimensiones Descontroladas**

**Chapter 1**

**Afueras del taller de Tails / 11:37 **

Sonic y sus amigos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del erizo después de salvar a todos del Time Eater y de Eggman, Classic Sonic ya había regresado a su dimensión.

-Gracias por la fiesta que habeis organizado chicos-agradeció el erizo azul,llamado Sonic, comiendo un chili dog.

-No hay que agradecer Sonic, suficiente con salvarnos a todos hace unos instantes-le dijo su mejor amigo, un zorrito anaranjado con dos colitas, llamado Tails

-Tails, sabes que es mi deber como héroe-le respondió Sonic.

-Si, pero…-estaba diciendo el zorrito justo cuando se escuchó una explosión en el cielo, justo para que después se abriera un portal parecido al que creó Time Eater.

-¡OTRA VEZ NOO!-exclamaron todos cerrando los ojos, agarrándose a lo que podían y esperando ser arrastrados por el portal, pero no pasó nada.

**Pov Sonic**

Justo había cerrado los ojos al ver el portal, esperando lo que fuese, pero no pasó nada, justo al abrirlos pasó algo que me sorprendió muchísimo. De repente, 10 figuras empezaron a caer lentamente.

-¡Shadow!-grité esperando que me escuchara, justo cuando vi que iba a responder le dije-detén el tiempo con tu Chaos Emerald, en ese mismo instante el tiempo se paró y al volver a la normalidad vi a las 10 figuras tumbadas en el suelo, inconscientes.

**Pov Shadow**

Justo cuando Sonic, mejor dicho, cuando el faker me llamó abrí los ojos e hice lo que me dijo, parar el tiempo. Mire hacia el portal por si tenía algo que ver y vi a 10 figuras quietas, obviamente por el parón del tiempo, y saltando llegue a coger a cada uno de ellos y dejarlo en el suelo, justo para después reanudar el tiempo y llamar a los demás.

**Pov Normal**

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Tails incrédulo por lo que pasó.

-No lo sé, pero por suerte no ha sido ni Eggman ni Time Eater-dijo una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo, llamada Amy.

-¡Venid chicos!-llamó Sonic, que estaba junto a Shadow mirando a esas diez figuras.

-¿Quiénes serán?-se preguntó un erizo plateado con ojos dorados, llamado Silver.

-No lo sé, Silver, pero tenemos que llevarlos adentro a que descansen-dijo Sonic llevando a una de las figuras, que era un erizo amarillo, hacia el taller.

-Espera Sonic-dijo Tails siguiéndolo, justo antes de irse dijo-chicos, dejadlos en el salón de invitados.

Así, cada uno llevaron a cada figura hacia el taller del zorrito.

**Taller de Tails / 23:37**

-12 horas y todavía no han despertado, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?-preguntó Sonic serio, esperando la respuesta, o mejor aún, que alguno de los individuos desconocidos despertase.

-Que raro, justo después de Time Eater y de ese portal que creó para arrastrarnos, salimos y ahora otro portal los trae a ellos-dijo Tails pensativo.

-Hump, solo nos queda esperar a que despierten, aunque solo sea uno, y preguntar-respondió Shadow seriamente. (que raro en Shadow -.-)

De repente, se escucho un ruido muy fuerte afuera. Todos los que estaban (que eran Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Amy y Blaze) salieron y vieron a un robot gigantesco, de unos 7 metros, color rojo con detalles negros.

-Jojojojo,¿impresionado, Sonic?-dijo un hombre gordo, con un bigote marrón y unas gafas, vestía una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

-Eggman, no nos hagas perder tiempo y vete-dijo Sonic preparándose-sabes que vas a perder-y, tras decir esto, lanzó un Spin Dash hacia el robot, pero al chocar con el robot, este estaba intacto y Sonic cayó al suelo.

-¿De qué está hecho eso?-preguntó el erizo azul.

-Jojojojo, este es tu fin, Sonic-dijo Eggman, solo para que, instantes después, cogiese a Sonic con un brazo y lo lanzara hacia una roca cercana.

-¡Sonic!-gritó Amy mientras iba a ver como estaba.

-Maldito Eggman, conmigo no será tan fácil-bramó Shadow, luego lanzó un Chaos Spears, pero el robot lo desvió y lanzo una lluvia de misiles que ni rozaron al erizo, este se lanzó hacia el robot y justo cuando el robot le iba a golpear, de una maniobra se puso detrás del robot y lanzó varios Chaos Spears que lo dañaron un poco.

-Ja, no es tan duro-dijo el erizo negro, a lo que Eggman respondió lanzando más misiles que rozaron un poco a Shadow.

-Argg, ya verás-bramó el erizo, quitándose los anillos de las muñecas, lanzándose a por el robot, paró el tiempo y se puso detrás del robot de nuevo y lo hizo…

…-¡CHAOS BLAST!-gritó, para que instantes después, una enorme cantidad de energía fuera liberada por el erizo y impactando al robot, formando una gran cortina de humo.

Cuando se disipó se vio al enorme robot cargando un enorme rayo láser, justo para después lanzárselo a un desprotegido Shadow.

-¡Nooo!-gritaron todos los que estaban allí, viendo el enorme rayo láser que iba hacia el erizo. Cuando el rayo impactó se creó una gran explosión y mucho humo.

Al disiparse, vieron a Shadow intacto y a un erizo de color amarillo con unas marcas en sus brazos y piernas de color naranja, sus púas eran amarillas dobladas hacia arriba y con la punta naranja, sus ojos eran color azul mar, tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos air-shoes de color negro con detalles rojos y blancos y llevaba puesta una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros y unas gafas de sol negras con filos rojos.

-¡Fire fang!-gritó lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de colmillos.

-¡Queeeeee!-gritó Eggman, mientras que su robot era destruido y era lanzado a volar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Blaze.

-Un erizo me ha ayuda…, un momento, el erizo-habló Shadow, justo para darse media vuelta y verlo.

-Hola-dijo el erizo relativamente cansado, pero amistosamente.

-Un momento, me eres familiar-dijo Silver pensando-claro, eres uno de los que estaban en el portal.

-¿Qué portal?-preguntó curiosamente el erizo amarillo.

-Ahora te contamos, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Sonic.

-¿Mi nombre?, ah claro, me llamo Mistic-dijo el erizo presentándose.

**Fin del primer capítulo de Dimensiones descontroladas.**

**Sonic: ¿No tenias que decir algo antes?**

**Yo: Verdad, Este fic es el mismo que el de Sonic and the distorted dimensions, solo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo en ese que voy a reescribirlo mejor.**

**Tails: ¿Todo aclarado?**

**Yo: y no se les olvide dejar reviews para dar vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala.**

**Sonic y Tails: Hasta la próxima(saludan amistosamente)**


End file.
